Little Miracle
by nkitty29
Summary: Anybody can say it was a little miracle that Shinn was doing something nice during the holidays. Lacus x Shinn


* * *

I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny…

Holiday fic. Somewhat of Shinn and Lacus implied. Slightly OOC

**Little Miracle**

Fits of giggles wanted to escape from her lips as she watched Santa awkwardly talk to the little orphan on his lap. She placed a hand over her mouth trying to contain her laughter, however it was no use. Lacus Clyne laughed at the sight before her.

"Lacus!" The ginger headed orphan who was just with Santa ran to the pink haired woman. "Look! Look!" She repeated as she held her new Mary Sue Doll in her small hands. "Look what Santa got me!"

Lacus smiled at the little girl, "She's so pretty. She has a nice dress; you won't get it dirty right?" Lacus asked knowing that the little girl had a habit of easily making a dirty mess of something.

The girl shook her head. "No I promise her dress will be clean. I'm going to take good care of Mary Sue." She hugged her new toy and kissed its forehead as if it were a baby.

"Kana! Look what Santa gave me!" Another girl came running towards the ginger headed one. "We can play together now." The two small girls ran off almost bumping into a certain magenta haired young woman who was walking towards Lacus.

"Lacus-sama?" She called out to the blue eyed woman who once again was watching Santa and his awkward moments with the children. Luna called out to the older woman again, "Lacus?"

"Yes?" Lacus snapped out of her trance and looked over at the former female ZAFT pilot.

"Everyone got their gifts already. Should we get the children ready for bed?" Luna asked, her eyes looked over at the grandfather clock that stoke midnight. It was officially the 25th of December. She looked back the pink headed woman.

Lacus shook her head, "No, let them play a bit with their new toys." She smiled before turning her attention towards the tired Santa who sat alone with the happy children surrounding him.

Luna also looked at Saint Nick, she chuckled. She laughed for the reason that Lacus did earlier. "Who would have thought that Shinn Asuka would make a great Santa Claus?" She asked aloud.

Luna had known Shinn since the first day of the academy, four years ago. He was never much of a social person. He even said it himself he was never socially active while he lived in Orb. Luna also knew the holidays were a hard time on Shinn. So it was a surprise to everyone when they saw Shinn dressed up as Santa Claus grinning from ear to ear with a bag full of gifts. And of course, shouting 'Ho Ho Ho' in a jolly voice. Anybody can say it was a little miracle that Shinn was doing something nice during the holiday. Luna still didn't know why he did it, however she was sure it had to do with a bet between him and Vino or Yolant. But at the same time it didn't matter, it made the children happy and that's what counts.

Both of the women watched as Santa bid good-bye to the children and disappeared towards the kitchen.

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he walked into the kitchen. He took off his red hat and ran his fingers through his black messy hair. "At least that's over…" Shinn took a sit on the chair, he relaxed for that moment.

He never thought that playing Santa was going to be a hard job. Wasn't he only suppose to give out the gifts, say a few cheerful words and then leave? He didn't plan to sit for three hours and listen to the children's stories on how good they were during the year. Shinn just wasn't ready for any of it; if he was well there wouldn't have been odd and weird moments between him and the children. He wasn't good with people especially children however, give him a gun or a mobile suit then it's another story.

'_At least they weren't here to see that.' _He thought back to his former commander and the twins. He sighed again; if they saw his act they wouldn't let him live it down. His lips found themselves curling up into a smile as for that moment he thought about the kids' faces. _'They were-'_

"Thanks for covering Shinn…"

He slightly jumped as he heard her voice. He looked up to see the still figure of Lacus Clyne at the doorway. A smile graced her face as she continued to stare at the young man in red.

Shinn found himself feeling slightly nervous under her blue gaze. He quickly looked away, "It was nothing, just making the children happy." He responded to her gratitude.

He heard her footsteps walking towards him, "No really Shinn, thank you." He felt her hand upon his shoulder; he caught the scent of her sweet perfume. He still refused meet her gaze.

"I didn't know what do to after Kira and Athrun had to leave to the office. I thought it was over." Lacus remembered how she acted a few hours ago, without Kira or Athrun to dress up as Santa Claus it was indeed over. "However, Shinn you saved Christmas." She giggled slightly.

They both remembered how Lacus asked Shinn to pretend to be Santa Claus for the children. At first Shinn was surprised and taken back by the request however, after looking at Lacus and hearing her desperate words. It was hard for Shinn to refuse the request from the White Queen.

"It meant a lot to the kids." She then whispered "It meant a lot to me too."

Shinn felt the heat rush to his face, a rosy pink blush formed on his cheeks. He quickly got up and walked towards the refrigerator. He opened it hoping to find something to cool him off. It wasn't everyday that Shinn heard praising words from the Lacus Clyne. He took in the cool air from the refrigerator.

Lacus was a bit surprise by his actions, never less she walked over to him. "Shinn, again I'm very grateful for what you did. I wish I could get you something for the trouble."

Shinn couldn't find any words to say. "It was noth-" However he was cut short as he felt Lacus' gentle lips on his still pink cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Shinn."


End file.
